It Started With a Vision
by greenpeach20
Summary: This is the story of Alice and Jasper and how their love blossomed. A


**It Started With a Vision**

APOV

I sat at the bar waiting for him to come. Several years ago, I saw his face. Not in person, but in my first vision. Jasper. His face was the first thing I saw when my change was complete, he was smiling at me with beautiful white teeth and scars on his face. I really wanted to ask him where he got all of those scars. Today, I was waiting for him. I'd had a vision a few days ago that told me he would be in this diner on this day. In the vision, there was a sign across the street from the diner that advertised a new Shirley Temple movie. There was a boy in front of that movie theatre offering shoe shines for a dime. The bartender's name was Phil and there were seven guys listening to a game on the radio. The most important part of the vision was that it was raining. This was perfect. Since it was an overcast day, I would be able to meet him during the day. It would start raining today at 12:45 sharp. He would come into the diner one and a half minutes after that. I had twenty minutes and forty eight seconds left before I would finally meet him.

Seeing his face after I changed is what kept me sane I think. I was so scared and didn't remember a thing about what happened. After a short time of panicking and getting ready to go on a rampage from the panic, I had the vision of Jasper's face. Smiling kindly at me with love in his eyes. His skin sparkling from the sunlight and the wind gently blowing his hair. I had made it my goal to find him. He was my destined love, I knew that without a shred of doubt. All I needed to do was see that face from my vision, and I would know he loved me as much as I loved him.

I was sure to wear the nicest dress I could get a hold of. It was a purple dress that hugged me without being overbearing. The dress was reminiscent of the south. I didn't know exactly where he was from, but I did know it was the south. Many men stared at my small frame as they came and went from the diner. I heard all of them saying things about me. The sexual innuendos coming from all around. One man had decided that he wanted to prove he was man enough to win me over. After letting him sweet talk me for ten minutes, I politely waved him away and he lost ten bucks. Ten more minutes and he would come. He was going to be defensive with me at first I knew. I really wanted to know why. I couldn't wait to know everything about him. I only knew what my visions provided. His name, his face, his usual hunting patterns, and his depression. I wish I knew why he was like that. I hoped to free him of that sadness soon.

The day passed on. Everybody going about their normal day. The clouds had been thickening for the past few hours, so rain should be expected by the rest of the people outside. I was sure to bring an umbrella so that Jasper and I didn't look odd while walking out into the rain together. At long last, it began to rain.

JPOV

"Shit." Some man that I didn't know said as he ran out of the rain. The rain didn't bother me. It wouldn't make me sick or cold, so why should I worry. But then several passerbys were staring at me, shocked by my indifference from the rain. I sensed a feeling of pity from them. They probably thought I was just depressed or something along those lines. I decided it would be best for me to take shelter somewhere until the rain had stopped or lightened some. I ran into the closest building I could find. It was a diner called Wesley's Tavern. It was across the street from the Maxton movie theatre. The kid who had been sitting out front ran inside to take cover from the rain. As long as I held my breath while I was confined in the diner, I should be fine. Thankfully it hadn't been that long since the last time I had fed. About a week or so. And long as no one looked me in the eyes, they wouldn't see the dark red color of them.

The diner was warm and dry when I got in. There were other people there that had taken shelter from the rain. It was too crowded in here, I really hoped that the rain would stop soon. The radio was on high volume for the people listening to the game. I sensed immense excitement. Philadelphia must be winning. Then I heard someone hop off of one of the stools. It sounded to light to be a man, and far to light to be human. Then I breathed in the air, ignoring the burn in my throat from all the human blood in the room. There was a scent closer to mine in the room. It smelled like cinnamon, apples and vanilla. I looked up and saw a very petite women coming towards me. Far too gracefully to be human. She was definitely a vampire. I was prepared to defend myself from her advances, but her posture confused me. She wasn't hostile at all. She was relaxed. Beaming with happiness even. I had never felt emotions like this from my kind before. Not the ones I've encountered anyway. With the exception of Peter and Charlotte of course. I was so used to feeling hate and fear from those around me that these new feelings were so strange to me. Confidence radiated from her like heat from a fire. She didn't want to attack me. What did she want then?

She walked over to me with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a purple dress. It reminded me of a southern bell. The kind of dresses that women in Texas wore. The ones from my time of youth anyway. It flattered her beautifully. She had a face, I noticed at last, that would put an arc angel to shame. Spiky black hair, a pale face and strange golden eyes. She was so beautiful. When she reached my table after walking a few seconds at a human pace, she sat across from me at the table I was sitting at and looked into my eyes. Then her face became a hard line. But the emotions from earlier hadn't changed. She was still overjoyed about something. What was she doing?

"You've kept me waiting a long time." Then she smiled again. She even giggled a little. What was that supposed to mean? Did I know her from somewhere? Had we ever arranged a meeting before? I didn't know what to say. What could I say? She wasn't mad or fearful or even vengeful. She was happy. I said the only thing I could think of to say.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." I ducked my head while saying my apology. She giggled again. I found myself liking the sound. It was sweet and musical. She looked so tiny and fragile, like a stiff breeze would push her over. But she was beautiful. And she was radiating on me an emotion I'd never felt be directed at me before. I'd felt this emotion on humans before. I've even felt it from Peter and Charlotte whenever they looked at each other. She was in love. But how? She didn't even know me. I didn't know her. How could she feel this way at first glance? Then she held out her hand to me, asking me to take it into mine. Before I could rationalize with myself about the matter, I took her hand. She pulled me with her to the door of the diner with her umbrella in hand. When we stepped outside, she opened the umbrella. I offered to hold the umbrella. She allowed this. As we walked through the rain, not really going anywhere in particular, I felt the need to ask.

"I'm sorry but, have we met before?" I was sure I would remember her if we had. But for all I knew she had met me while I was human. My human memories were extremely fuzzy. I remembered the night I met Maria perfectly. Everything else was a blur. Even then, I'm sure I would have remembered meeting her. You didn't forget a face like hers.

"Not in person. But I do know who you are." Okay. And that meant what? "Your name is Jasper, you prefer to be out at night, you never stay in one place for more than seven days, you come from the south, and you can feel people's emotions." I stopped abruptly. She didn't even flinch when I did this. She just looked at me and kept smiling at me. This calmed me down some, but not enough to stop my question.

"How do you know all this?" She just shrugged.

"You can feel people's emotions, I can see the future." This took me by surprise. So she could see the future. That did explain a lot. How long had she been waiting for me then?

"So…..How long have you been waiting for me in that diner?" She giggled again. She looked at me with a big smile on her face and squeezed my hand as she pulled me to keep walking.

"Actually, only today. A few days ago I had a vision that you would end up in that diner because of the rain. But I have been waiting to meet you for a long time." I actually felt bad for making her wait. I hardly knew this woman and she was already rubbing off on me. It was so odd to like her this quickly.

"How long?"

"Four years. Your face was the first vision I saw when I was changed. I don't remember anything about being human. Everything was so dark. I was about to go insane from fear and panic. But then I had a vision. A vision of a man with pale crescent shaped scars on his face with blonde hair and breath taking eyes. He smiled at me in my vision. I was in love at that moment. If I didn't know I would find you someday, I think I might have gone insane."

She already loved me. Despite everything that she knows and doesn't know, she loves me. I didn't know what to say. I had never experienced these kinds of emotions before. I was so used to the tense emotions from my time with Maria and the newborns that any favorable emotions seemed lost to me. This was the first time in all my life as a vampire that I have ever felt hope. I had no idea how to express it though. She squeezed my hand again. Now she was feeling a little nervous. She never stopped smiling at me though. Her teeth gleamed all on their own with no help from any form of lighting.

"There are so many questions I've wanted to ask you. Questions about you that my visions couldn't tell me." She was getting more nervous. Never changing her composure.

"What do you want to know?" I looked at her, hoping that my expression was encouraging her. I didn't want her to feel nervous. I instantly missed her euphoric happiness.

"In so many of my visions, you look so sad. The first vision I'd ever had of you was happy. But all my visions after that showed you with sadness in your eyes. Especially after you hunted. And the scars all over your body. I was wondering how you got those." Her smile faltered some, but not much. No human would have noticed the subtle but significant change in her expression. She still beamed at me, but her smile was apologetic now. She was hoping that I wasn't offended. I didn't want her to feel anything but happiness. Feeling her happiness made me happy. So I answered her questions kindly, though the subject was far from pleasant.

"With regards to why I'm always sad after my hunt, I feel my victims fear. That fear radiates to me and I end up feeling bad about what happened. But the depression started a long time ago. This brings me to why I have all these scars. I was in Texas, during the civil war. I had reached high ranks in the confederate army quickly without even trying. People just liked me I guess. The year was 1863 in Galveston.

"I was helping evacuate the people who lived in that town when I saw three women approach me. Maria, Nettie and Lucy were their names I later found out. Maria liked me from the start. She thought I had potential, and she changed me. It turns out that she wanted to create an army of newborn vampires so that she could reclaim her home in Monterrey. She changed many people over the time I had known her. My power to control the emotional atmosphere made it easier for everyone to work together. Once we claimed Monterrey she was happy. Eventually she started getting greedy though, and she wanted Mexico City and other major cities throughout Mexico. Nettie and Lucy were going to turn on her. I felt this and told Maria, who then told me to dispose of them. I was able to do this with no problem at all. But all the newborns that she made always outlived their usefulness. Their power would recede, so I would be the one to kill them. Of course none of them went down without a fight. One vampire stayed though.

"His name was Peter. He beat the odds because he was a good fighter and Maria appreciated his fighting skill. The same reason that she never rid herself of me. That and my gift. One night we were disposing of newborns and he told me that we should keep a few. I told him no of course. It was against Maria's orders. But then I called out one of them, Charlotte was her name. He tensed and I was prepared to fight him. But he just screamed for her to run and they were off. I didn't bother to stop him. Maria wasn't too happy about that. Five years later, they came back to get me. He and Charlotte were happy up north and he wanted me to come back with them and say goodbye to this life. I did that without a second thought. I had been with Maria for a little over fifty years. Despite that, I never turned back. But the depression never halted. I was with Peter and Charlotte for about eleven years before I went off on my own. Then five years later, I end up here." She smiled wider at that last part. I felt a little more of the happiness that I had felt from her earlier, but there was sadness there now. Why?

"So that's why." I nodded. It wasn't a question, but I confirmed the thought anyway. Still walking hand in hand, she looked up at my ruby eyes and smiled. "I think I have a solution to your depression, with regards to whenever you hunt anyway. How about giving up hunting humans?" This shocked me. I stood still for a few minutes. Thinking about it. I couldn't do it. I could feel the burn in my throat from the human blood that surrounded me. It was delicious. Like the appeal that chocolate has to humans. I couldn't give that up. It was too hard. She saw the reluctance in my face and talked again.

"I know of a Coven of vampires that are currently living in Maine. They are called the Cullens. Their leader is Carlisle. His mate Esme, Rosalie and Emmett and Edward. Edward has the power of mind reading, the rest have no gifts. They live off of animal blood instead of human blood. Carlisle has been doing this for centuries, or so I've gathered from my visions of them. They're the reason I've never drank human blood." So that's why her eyes were the color they were. I wanted to ask, but didn't want to be rude. Her eyes were a beautiful butterscotch color. Like looking at candy.

"Why would they do that? It goes against our natural diet." I can't do it. The smell of human blood was far to appealing.

"Because Carlisle doesn't like killing. He thinks drinking animal blood makes him less of a monster. He would rather save people. That's why he's a doctor." What?! How?!

"How can he do that?" My eyes were wide with shock. How could any vampire, older or newborn, possibly tolerate being able to operate on a human. Doesn't the blood burn his throat? How can he manage that?

"He's so used to it. He doesn't seem to even notice human blood anymore. They're closer to human because of it to. And they don't have to feel bad about murder." It sounded nice, but impossible.

"I can't." I was going to lose her. I was already so attached to her, and I was going to lose her, because of my poor self control. I didn't even know her name. How could I be this attached when I didn't even know her name?

"I know it will be hard. You've lived off of human blood for so long that anything else seems impossible to do. But I know you can do it. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for." She spoke as if she already knew my answer. She probably did. She kept smiling at me. I felt all the happiness from before. Feeling that made me feel able to handle it. But how? How would I ever be able to give up human blood? Animal blood never appealed to me when I smelled it. How could it be nourishing? I wanted to be able to do it. It meant that I could stay with her.

"Will you help me?" My eyes were pleading. If anyone could make this possible for me, it would be this woman.

"You know I will." She smiled wider. Her teeth gleaming again. I felt so silly for not asking her name. A mistake I planned on correcting.

"Forgive me, but I never asked for your name." She didn't stop smiling. She actually bounced with joy. It was adorable.

"Alice." Alice. Beautiful name. I felt so drawn to her. Knowing her name made me feel more attached to her. She was making me feel things I had never felt before. How did she do it?

"Beautiful name." She squeezed my hand again, and then her next action surprised me. She let go of my hand and hugged me. Her face rested sideways on my chest, her arms wrapped around my waist tightly. Then she let out a contented sigh. I couldn't stop myself. I hugged her back. I dropped the umbrella that I had been holding and wrapped both of my arms around her. I rested my head on her shoulder after lifting her up to my level so that I didn't have to bend over. She held on tighter when I did this.

APOV

I did it. I really did it. He was mine. He didn't understand the feelings he had I knew, but he was getting there. It would probably be a while before I saw the smile from my vision. He still looked confused and conflicted when he looked at me. He had smiled, but it wasn't the right one. In my vision, his eyes had been a beautiful butterscotch gold. That was how I knew that he would be able to handle 'vegetarianism' as the Cullens called it. I knew that human blood was hard to resist. I knew that animal blood wasn't as appealing as human blood. But I did know he could do it. He had to for my vision to come true.

It was just a simple hug, but it felt so intimate. I felt weightless from his touch, and I felt like I could fly. He smelled wonderful. Better than I had ever dreamed, so to speak. He smelled like oranges, peaches and chocolate. It was intoxicating. When he lifted me into his arms, I felt like I was on cloud nine. Nothing could ever bring me down. I heard people in the background. People acknowledging our action as cute, others made rude comments of a sexual nature that I chose to ignore. Nothing would ruin this. My vision reassured this. But also, I saw him put me down. And after I saw it, it was down. I was back on my feet. We were soaked from the rain, but we didn't care. He took my hand again, picked up the umbrella and we walked away.

I had taken him the place I was staying at. It was a lovely hotel for how cheap it was. He was nervous about sharing a room with me, but I assured him that I didn't mind. Though his eyes were red, I could see that it had been a while since he had fed. So I decided that tonight would be a good night to try out vegetarianism for the first time. I saw nothing wrong coming of it and proceeded with what I already knew would happen.

"Are you thirsty? We can go hunting tonight if you would like." He looked at me reluctantly. He knew that I meant hunt animals. He was debating whether or not he had the will to do it. But as expected, he answered.

"I would like that." Then he smiled at me. A shy smile, but it was getting closer to the right one. I took him to the forest I had been hunting in for a while. It was far away from town and it had plenty to choose from. I knew he would rather have a carnivore. They did taste better. We managed to find a few wolves. He had four of the five that we had found. I had the fifth one. I had already fed yesterday, but he needed the support. Afterwards, his eyes were a strange color. It was a mixture of the gold mine were and the red they had been. It almost looked like pink gold. Just the pink was more prominent. I couldn't wait to see his eyes in person when they were finally pure butterscotch.

When we got to the hotel, he helped me pack the things I had with me. Jasper thought that it would be best we leave for Maine now so that we could get there before morning tomorrow. We would get there when the sun rose. It wouldn't be an overcast day, so we would have to wait until night fall before we could go to their house. They were outside of Portland. The wooded area was beautiful and their house was large enough to house themselves as well as ourselves.

"So, do the Cullens know that we're coming?" It was strange. There was so much promise in that question. He was acknowledging that we would be going, and staying together. It made me feel weightless again.

"Nope. No idea." He laughed lightly. Then his face became serious.

"They might not take too kindly to us just barging in on them. You don't think they'll attack us do you?" He was getting tactical again. I wish he would stop doing that.

"Carlisle is a very peaceful vampire. Emmett might get a little testy if he's not out hunting, but Carlisle always asks questions first, fights as a last resort. And with Edward reading our minds, he'll know we sincerely mean them no harm and will undoubtedly welcome us with open arms. And Esme and I will get along fantastically I know." I was hopping with joy. I couldn't wait to finally met the Cullens. Esme and I would be instant friends I knew. She was the sweetest of them. I couldn't help but adore the woman. Carlisle was so gentle and kind, he would take a liking to us quickly. I knew that he and Jasper would get along royally. Rosalie might take a little bit of time. She wasn't one to take an instant liking to people that barged in unannounced. Emmett and Jasper on the other hand would be instant friends I knew. Emmett would love the idea of finally having someone that he can be aggressive with. Edward was usually to himself, but we would be friends. Jasper smiled again, and I felt dizzy from the beauty of it. If I were human, I'd blush.

"I guess you would know wouldn't you?" He laughed lightly again. He had finished helping me pack a while ago. We were just talking now. I was sitting on the bed watching him. Now he was looking back at me. His expression had gotten less and less cautious the more we talked. I had high hopes. I got up from the bed and walked over to him. He didn't flinch or anything, or get defensive. He relaxed some.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Once the initial shock wears off, you and Emmett will be thick as thieves. Watch your back. Emmett likes to wrestle." He chuckled at that.

"I trust you." They weren't the three words I was waiting for the most, but they were significant none the less. It took a lot for this man to trust. His life with Maria left his trust and emotions in pieces. And he trusted me. After a short time, he trusted me. I wasn't positive if he loved me yet. I was waiting for that loving smile when his eyes were butterscotch and filled with love. When the sun would be gleaming off of his skin and he would say my name, his voice thick with love. That was when I would know. But for now, this was enough. This was progress in its truest form.

I closed the distance between us, put my arms around his neck, and rested my head on his shoulder. This was where I belonged, and where I would stay for the rest of eternity. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder. I breathed in his glorious sent and felt like fainting. He held me so close to him. Thank goodness I didn't need to breath, I couldn't get my lungs to take in air. He was holding me to him so closely with a crushing force. His lips went to my ears and I shuddered. He hesitated for a second, then breathed in my ear. I shuddered again.

"We should get going. I'm sure you're anxious to meet them." He was right. We could talk the whole way there. And because we were behind schedule now, we would have a whole day to talk some more before we went to the Cullen's house tomorrow night. He put me down and took my hand. In his other hand he held my bag of things and we left the room. I paid the man at the front desk for the room, and Jasper and I were off. We were out of Pennsylvania by midnight. By morning, we had made it to New Hampshire, and that's where we stopped for the day. We stayed in the forest. The sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky. We talked the whole way there. He went into more detail about his life, human and otherwise. His name had been Jasper Whitlock, he remembered being born sometime in April in 1843, his father had been a guard at a plantation, his mother had owned her own store, a dress store, and his best friend growing up was named Thomas Rouge. Thomas was the son of the man that Jasper's father worked for. He was still friends with Peter and Charlotte, but their meetings were few and far between these days.

We talked about our likes, dislikes, he let me chew his ear off about my love of fashion, and he asked me some personal questions about the Cullens. I told him everything that I knew from my visions. As it turns out, Emmett, Edward and Rosalie had gone hunting. That meant that we would be meeting Carlisle and Esme first. Esme was the one I was looking the most forward to meeting.

When the sun came up, we sat under a tree and talked some more. It was a wonderful day. I saw his skin sparkle several times, with a small smile on his face, but never the smile I was waiting for. His eyes were still that strange reddish gold, so it wouldn't be today. I knew that becoming a 'vegetarian' wasn't something that he had ever considered or wanted to consider. He was doing this because he wanted to be with me. The knowledge made me feel warm.

When the day ended, we went on our way to Maine. We were in Portland by eleven and found their house by eleven thirty. We stood out front for a whole minute, holding hands and looking at the front of the house. My vision was blurry as to what would happen. They hadn't made a decision about us yet for me to see the outcome. Jasper squeezed my hand, I looked at him. He gave me a sweet, shy smile.

"I'm ready when you are Alice." I knew something like this was going against the grain for him. I loved him even more for his efforts. I knew it was impossible, but I could swear my heart was racing.

"Let's go." Then we went to the door. I knocked, we waited for two seconds before Carlisle answered the door, a surprised look on his face. I didn't even give him a chance to ask what he could help us with.

"Hi Carlisle. It's nice to finally meet you." He looked dumbfounded for a second. Esme was in the background looking just as stunned. I waved at her. "Hi Esme." She waved absentmindedly. I let Carlisle talk this time.

"I'm sorry but, have we ever met before?" This made jasper laugh. But not his normal laugh. It was a full blown laugh. I knew what he found so funny, Carlisle, on the other hand, wasn't getting the joke. I smiled wider when Jasper laughed. This was progress indeed.

"I'm afraid I don't see the joke." Jasper calmed his laugh a bit.

"I'm sorry. That's the same thing I said to Alice when I first met her. I'm Jasper by the way." Jasper offered his hand, and Carlisle took it. Still looking confused. Esme came to the front door. She looked amused by the situation. That was good. She already liked us. All that was left was for Carlisle to make his decision.

"May I ask how you know all of us?" Esme was so sweet.

"I can see the future. I saw myself and Jasper ending up here. So here we are. So what room can we take?" Esme looked at Carlisle. Carlisle looked at us a little longer, and then he looked at Esme. He had made his decision. He was going to say yes. I didn't even let him get the words out. He was about to form them when I hopped up, gave him a hug, and started squealing with excitement.

"Oh, thank you, thank you Carlisle! You won't regret it, I promise! Come on Jasper. He decided to give us the room on the far left at the top floor. It's Edwards room but it will do for now." I dragged Jasper along with me to the room. Carlisle just stared out the door for a few more seconds in shock before composing himself and following us, Esme at his side.

JPOV

We had been staying with the Cullens for four months now. Edward wasn't too happy when he got home. We had to put all of his stuff in the garage so that Alice and I could use the room. After having an inward argument, Edward reading her mind, Alice seeing his response in the future and responding to his words in her head, they had a big laugh. Edward welcomed us into the family. Rosalie wasn't happy with us at first, but she and Alice were good now. They weren't friends per se but they were on good grounds. Alice and Esme were instant friends. They shared a love of design, Alice with fashion and Esme with interior design. Alice had been right about me and Emmett. I was iffy of him at first. He always seemed like he wanted to attack me, but his emotions towards me were always playful. A threat with no venom I guess you could say. It's safe to say that I liked Emmett from the start. In no time, he became the brother I never had. And once I got used to Edward's mind reading, he became like a little brother to me. Not quite as close as Emmett, but brothers non-the-less.

I could live without Emmett and Rosalie's constant sexual emotional advances towards each other though. Those two fucked like rabbits, I swear they did. I was grateful not to be Edward in those moments. I shudder to think what goes on in that sick mind of his. Edward laughed at that thought.

"You have no idea Jasper. You have no idea." My eyes hand turned completely butterscotch. It was so strange for them to be that way. I was so used to them being red. It was so………human. But the most significant change, was me and Alice. I loved her. I knew that now without a doubt. It took a good kick in the ass from Emmett for me to admit it to myself, but I did. You'd never know it from looking at the guy, but he was one with good advice. We had been outside play wrestling. I'd never play fought before, and I had to admit it was fun. Alice, Esme and Rosalie had been out hunting. Edward had heard my thoughts. I was thinking about Alice.

"You Know Jasper," Edward had said, "If you love Alice that much, why haven't you told her yet?" This caught me by surprise. I was instantly defensive. Emmett had talked before I could make a retort.

"You haven't told her?" He sounded so shocked. I had no idea what they were talking about. I had strong feelings for Alice yes but, was it really love? I wasn't sure. I knew the feeling when others felt it, but I had never felt it for myself. "How can you not have told her, you two are joined by the hip."

"I don't know." I didn't know what else to say. I was so confused. Emmett had a little speech moment.

"Jasper, you think about her all the time right?" I didn't respond, "Does he Edward?" Edward nodded his head, and rolled his eyes in the process. Maybe I did occasionally let my thoughts about her run wild.

"Occasionally my ass." Edward said. Emmett let out a roaring laugh.

"Is it worse than me and Rosalie?"

"He thinks about her in an admiring, adoring way. You think of Rosalie as your own personal sex toy. I think a hooker would have a more innocent mind than the two of you." Emmett laughed again. I didn't even want to know. I was really happy not to be Edward right now.

"Damn straight you are." Edward responded to my thoughts. He was pinching the bridge of his nose. What could Emmett…..never mind I don't want to know. Edward smiled at this thought, but otherwise said nothing. Then Emmett got serious. Seeing Emmett get serious was like spotting a unicorn in New York City. Edward laughed again.

"Okay Jasper, seriously. You think about her all the time. Whenever you look at her, you kind of glow, you know. And whenever you two are separated, you get all depressed and shit. You suck at wrestling when she's away. You kind of just let me win. Pisses me off something awful."

"Not to mention you're forcing yourself to stick to our diet for her. After a century of human blood and giving it up now for her." Edward added. Emmett whistled in approval.

"Awww. Now if that ain't love, I don't know what is." Of course it was. How could I not see it. She knew she loved me from day one, and here I was stringing her along, without any more than a shy smile here and there. "Seriously Jasper. It's no secret that you love her. I'm sure she already knows."

"She's waiting for a certain vision to come true. When she sees that vision come to life, she'll know that you love her." Edward added. "She isn't sure at the moment. She likes to think you do, but she's not positive." That stung. It was hard having someone know exactly what she was thinking. She never let me think she was anything but happy. She always smiled at me, she always radiated happiness and love………..and I was happier then I had ever been in my human or vampire life. How could I be so stupid? It was so obvious.

"Seriously Jasper. Tell Alice how you feel. Maybe she'll react the same way Rosalie did. God that was…" Edward interrupted Emmett.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD EMMETT!!!!" Emmett gave his booming laugh again. Poor Edward. "You don't know the half of it Jasper." Actually I did. I felt lust radiating off of Emmett again. "At least you don't know what's causing it." I laughed a little at that. Edward had a point there. I felt the passion those two had for each other, but I didn't know exactly what they did during their alone time. As alone as you could get in a house full of vampires anyway. And I hoped I would never know. Edward laughed again at that.

That had been two weeks ago. I still hadn't brought myself to tell her. Every time I wanted to, I panicked and decided not to. I loved her. I knew that now. I also knew that I wanted her. She was so small, petite. But somehow she still looked like an adult, just a very, very short one. She was beautiful, inside and out. She made me laugh. I realized that before I met her, I never laughed. I never had a reason to. She made me happy. And she loved me from the start. She deserved no less than my deepest, sincerest love in return. I wanted to be alone with her before I told her. I didn't want Edward to hear my thoughts, I didn't want Emmett stalking us and making cat calls at us, I didn't want any eyes on us at all. I just didn't know where I could go. I even asked Carlisle for advice, while Emmett was out of the house of course. He would turn it into something sexual and never let me live it down. Carlisle smiled at me when I asked.

"So you're finally going to tell her how you feel?" Why was I the only one who hadn't realized it before. Everyone figured it out already. Dammit, why couldn't I?

"I don't know how I'm going to. Every time I try, I panic." Carlisle opened his desk drawer, and threw a set of keys at me.

"Those are the keys to a small house that Esme was working on a while ago. She finished it shortly before you and Alice showed up. It's near Niagara Falls. Alice will see you making the decision to go there. I wish you the best of luck." I walked out of the office and stared at the keys. This was it. I would tell her, even if I had to spell it out to get the words out. And I wouldn't let myself be stingy either. There had been times, when we were alone, that I would feel lust from her. For me. I never had the courage to act on these emotions I felt from her. I wanted her. And if she will allow it, I _will_ have her. I ran off to Canada. I hoped it wouldn't take her long to catch up to me. I waited until I got to New York before crossing the border. I didn't have a passport, so I had to sneak into the country. Carlisle had already made arrangements for Alice and I to have fake documentation. But that wouldn't take too much longer to finish.

Once I got to the house, I was taken back. It was so much smaller than the house in Maine. It could fit a family of three humans at best I suspected. But the house had a fantastic view. The Niagara Falls were in plain sight from the house, the woods were heavy with wild life, and it only took me two hours to get here on foot. I wondered why it took me and Alice so long to get to Maine before. Probably because we would sometimes start to lag when we got really deep in conversation. Not because it was hard to talk and run at the same time. I think because, subconsciously, I wanted home more time alone with her before we joined the Cullen Coven.

I went into the house to look around. It was very cotagey. It had a warm woodsy feel and it even smelled like maple syrup and pine. I had a few hours, give or take, until Alice got here depending on when she came back from her little shopping trip with Esme. How that girl could handle being around humans when she was thirsty was beyond me. Her will power was so much better than mine. I was thirsty too. So I figure we could go on a hunting trip when she gets here. I would need all the strength I could get if I was going to have the courage to tell her. Hell, she probably already knew what I had decided, and was way ahead of me. But she would never admit she already knew, at least. She would pretend she didn't know the outcome, just for me. It was sunny outside. We would have to be sure that we didn't run into any humans at the water fall. At least not until tonight.

I heard soft footsteps running in the distance. The scent was the second thing I caught. It was cinnamon, apples and vanilla. Alice. It only took her an hour to get here after I arrived. Yeah, she already knew what was coming. This made me nervous again. She was wearing a new dress. It still had the Macy's smell on it. I could smell new clothes a mile away now, thanks to her. I could feel her emotions now. She was really close. She was excited, happy……lustful. I heard the door open and close all within the same second, and before I knew it, she was behind me. She leaped into my arms in a huge hug. I felt bad again. This was all we ever did. Hug. I swore I would change that. She deserved so much more. I hugged her back. She let out another contented sigh.

"This was really sweet of you Jasper." Her face was pressed against my chest and she was taking in my scent. I hugged her back. Then I had an idea. I had been feeling lust for her, that meant that I could push the emotion onto her, since I now knew the emotion. She was already lustful, but I decided to heighten it. I pushed the feeling onto her, and she moaned this time. It was a beautiful sound. A sound that made me feel some arousal. But the burn in my throat was too much to ignore. I wanted to be able to concentrate on nothing but Alice. That meant I needed to not be thirsty. I placed her back onto her feet, she let go of me reluctantly. I noticed this and had a feeling of pride run through me.

"I was thinking we could go hunting. I know it's been a while since you've fed and it's certainly been a long time for me." She smiled at me and nodded. I gave her my usual smile, and I immediately regretted it. She took my hand and led me out the back door. We were lucky enough to find a few bears. They did well to quench my thirst. Still not the same as human blood, but it was good enough.

"Alice, what time will the sun set? I was wondering if you would want to go on our own personal tour of Niagara Falls." It was really sunny own. Our skin was sparkling in the sun light. We wouldn't be able to have a tour now. People would see our skin and start a ruckus. She closed her eyes for an eighth of a second and then looked at me again with a smile on her face. God, I loved that smile.

"At exactly 6:45 p.m. today. The people down there won't be completely cleared out until 7:00 though." I couldn't help but laugh. She was truly amazing. I shook my head a little while I was laughing before I looked her in the eyes. When I did she looked stunned, but in way that was overjoyed. Like it was the first time she had ever seen the light of day. She looked so happy. And the emotions radiating off of her matched her expression. I even felt passion from her. It was now or never. I had to tell her now. I love her. More than I ever thought possible. The love I felt coming from her only made me love her more. I needed to tell her now.

"Alice." And I gave her the most heartfelt smile I could manage. Only for her.

APOV

I held my breath when I saw his face. I wanted to cry with joy, even though I knew I couldn't. It was the face I had been waiting for. The face that kept me going strong all these years. The wind gently blew his hair from the west. His skin sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight. His eyes were that beautiful butterscotch color that made my heart melt. He never stopped smiling at me. I knew he could feel my joy. Then he completed the vision.

"Alice." His voice was thick with love. It finally happened. He loved me. Without a doubt, he loved me. I knew, but I wanted so badly to hear him say it. I wanted to hear the words, in person, with my own ears. It was better than any vision a ever had. "I love you." He giggled a little. "I love you, so much. More then I'm even capable of describing." He walked over to me and took both of my hands in his. His little speech would be wonderful. I wanted to hear it. "You've taught me so much, and you've helped me more than a monster like me could ever deserve. I've never been so happier at any point of my life, human or vampire, than I am with you. I've waited too long for you, and I want to spend eternity with you. Where you go, I go. I want to make you as happy as you've made me." He put his left hand on my cheek. I leaned my face into his hand. I couldn't stop smiling. I felt passion flow through me. Jasper.

"You already have, Jasper. You already have." He kept smiling at me. Then I had another vision. He was going to ask if he could kiss me. I didn't even let him say the words. "Please, Jasper. You don't need to ask." My eyes were pleading. And he finally, finally, let himself go. His lips at long last touched mine, and I felt warm all over. I felt more lust and passion flow through me. I wanted to giggle from what Jasper was doing. But I made sure I didn't. I wouldn't let anything ruin this moment. It was a sweet and simple kiss. My hands held his right hand while his left hand still held my face tenderly. As he continued to kiss me gently, his thumb began to caress my cheek. Then his hand started to trail down to my neck and his thumb caressed my jaw. I felt wave after wave of lust, and I couldn't stop myself from moaning. I dropped his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved to put his arms around my waist, and then he lifted me up to his level, never taking his lips from mine. My feet were dangling above the ground, a good two feet I'd say. I loved it when he held me up like this, it made me feel like I was on top of the world. He licked my bottom lip and them my top lip gently, asking for entrance. I granted it with no second thoughts. He tasted as good as he smelled. I was surrounded my his scent and rich flavor. It was like eating candy. I threaded my fingers through his hair, trying to pull him impossibly closer to me. One of his arms dipped down under my legs. His lips came off of mine, but he kept looking me straight in the eyes. He lifted me up bridal style and ran us back towards the house. I buried my face into his neck and breathed him in. He squeezed me closer to his hard chest.

"Am I aloud to ask?" He laughed again. It was wondrous and jazzy. I knew what he meant. He wanted to ask if I this was what I wanted. I loved him for asking, but I was annoyed at the same time. I wanted him to be comfortable with me. To know that I was his, I have been his from the moment I saw his face for the first time. I kissed along his neck and bit his ear. He moaned. "I take that as a no." I sucked on his ear to confirm his assumption. He laughed again. We got back to the house. Jasper ran through the door, up the stairs and into the master bedroom. He placed me on top of the bed and followed. We looked at each other, his face, everything, so close. He held himself above me with his arms on either side of my head. I wrapped my arms back around his neck, he lowered his mouth to mine, and our lips touched again.

After a few short minutes of just kissing me, he sucked on my bottom lip. I opened for him to intensify the kiss. His tongue caressed my teeth, cheek, the roof of my mouth and my tongue. I felt lust and passion radiate through my body and I felt like I would melt. He was still hovered over me, but I wanted to feel all of him. Everything that he could give me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him down on me. He grunted when I did this. I couldn't help but laugh, and he laughed with me.

"Feisty aren't we?" He giggled. I did to. I pulled his lips back to mine again and kissed him passionately. After just kissing each other for a few minutes, he took his lips from mine and started kissing along my jaw. When he got to my ear, he took it into his mouth and sucked my ear. I shuddered from the sensation. He bit my ear then ran his tongue along my ear. He kissed underneath my ear, and I shuddered again. Jasper kissed along my neck and my collarbone. He would suck on my skin in random spots, and it felt good. I had started pulling on his shirt, trying to pull it over his head. He lifted himself up and pulled off his shirt. While he pulled off his shirt, I pulled off my dress. I hadn't worn a bra or panties. I knew that this would happen. I would have made sure of it. He came back down and kept his weight up on his elbows. He gave me a chaste kiss, then he moved his kisses back to my neck. I threaded my fingers back into his hair as his kisses began to go lower onto my body. When his lips reached my breasts, my whole body convulsed with pleasure. He took my nipple into his mouth and sucked and licked. Jasper was flowing lust throughout me and the feeling was phenomenal. The feelings I already had were intensified by three thanks to jasper's gift. I could feel his arousal against me. It made the moment hotter. Jasper's left hand began to trail down my body until he get between my legs. With his mouth still on my breast, he entered two fingers inside me and rubbed my sensitive nub. It was a wonderful sensation. His fingers moved repeatedly inside me, making my body shake with passion. Or maybe Jasper was pushing the emotion on me. I didn't care. It felt too good.

Without stopping what his fingers were doing, he lifted his lips back to my ear. He licked my ear, sucked on my ear.

"Do you like this Alice? Do you like it when I do this to you?" He wiggled his fingers inside me to emphasis what he was talking about. All I could do was moan. I didn't trust myself to talk. I felt like I was flying again. I kept my left arm around his neck, and trailed my right hand down his chest. Then I got to the top of his pants. I undid his belt and the zipper to his pants. When I put my hand inside, he groaned. His member was rock hard. Much harder than the rest of his body. I felt a little pride at knowing that I did this to him. He took his finger out from me and grabbed the hand that was holding his member. He kissed me passionately again. I stroked him while he kissed me and he started thumbing my nub again. When he pulled his lips from mine, he looked into my eyes. We just looked at each other. Then he was inside me. The initial pain was horrible. It was like a pinching feeling mixed with a stabbing pain. I squinted my eyes from the pain. Jasper panicked then.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay Alice?" He was about to pull out, but I tightened the grip my legs had on his waist.

"Just give me a second. Don't move yet." I waited for the pain to subside. Obviously I was a virgin in my human life. That made me happy at least. He really was the only man I'd ever given myself to. That made me happy. After a few seconds, the pain lessoned. "Okay Jasper, you can move now." He was hesitant at first. He sent a calming sensation though me. "No Jasper, don't do that. It's natural. Just let me feel."

After a few seconds of contemplating, he finally began to move. The pain had completely gone away now. He felt the pleasure that I was feeling and began to move a little faster, hoping to make the feeling better. I tightened the grip that I had on his body and held him like I would never let him go. He was getting faster and faster by the minute. Eventually, after delightful pleasure, I began to climb higher and higher into what I could only guess was the sky. I started seeing lights behind my eyes as I screamed his name. He moaned and grunted repeatedly while he moved. In and out, in and out, over and over again. My body was shaking with pleasure. I was flying. I could float away if Jasper wasn't holding me down. I kept screaming his name, unable to form any other words. I kept climbing higher and higher into a blissful nothingness of pleasure. Jasper was the only thing I could hear, smell, taste and feel. He surrounded me. Like the rays of the sun would cover a person's skin with warmth. I could feel the sensation becoming too much to handle, then, suddenly, my body collapsed under him. It felt like a wonderful snap that occurred in my body. Like my insides had collapsed upon themselves, and it was the most glorious feeling in the world. Jasper groaned loudly, then I felt something warm shoot into my body, farther, deeper inside me. It was warm and wet. I realized what it was. I would blush if I was human. I did this to him. It made me feel a sense of pride again. Knowing that I was the one to make him feel this good. He collapsed on top of me and I held him close to me. He wrapped his arms back around me and moaned again. He kissed my neck.

"I love you so much, Alice. There's something that I've always wanted to do." I knew what he would ask. But I forced myself not to react. Not yet. I would let the excitement take over after he asked. "I've been thinking that….well you know, Emmett and Rosalie are and so are Carlisle and Esme. I was thinking….." He trailed off for a second. I waited for him to regain his thoughts. This was more than I had ever hoped for, and I refused to ruin the moment by letting him know that I already knew his question and that my answer was already yes. "Will you marry me Alice? We can have a big flashy wedding if you want. Invite all of Carlisle's friends from the hospital that I don't know. Hell, you can even come down the aisle on a pony if you want to. As long as I can marry you." I giggled. Oh yes, this would be big. I was so happy, and I wanted other people to see just how happy I was. And Esme and I would have a lot of fun making the arrangements for the wedding. I smiled widely at him, letting him feel all of my euphoria.

"Nothing would make me happier, than to be your wife Jasper. I've been yours for so long. Before you even knew me, I was yours. I want to make it official." He smiled back at me. This was what I had been waiting for ever since I became a vampire. I had waited so long to finally find him and now, I was getting more than I had thought that I would. I kissed him again, and we made love again and again, not caring about anything but each other. Jasper and I didn't get to the falls until about three in the morning. We had never wanted to leave each other. Walking hand in hand along Niagara Falls, we started planning for what I would make a huge event. We would kiss under the waterfall, not caring how wet the water got us. And to think, all this happiness that I have now, all started with a vision.


End file.
